Happiness is Here Parade
The Happiness is Here Parade premiered on April 15, 2013 at the Tokyo Disney Resort resort in Japan, as part of the park's 30th anniversary events. The La Ronde version of the parade will debut on May 31, 2016. Tokyo Disneyland Happiness is Here Parade premiered on April 15, 2013 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Tokyo Disney Resort. It's the first time Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney toys, others simply featuring whimsical designs relating to music. Parade Unit *Opening: Goofy leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Pinocchio from Pinocchio leads a magical train over a piano, with Sleepy and Grumpy as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar, characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Dumbo. *The Aristocats Unit: Based on the 1970 animated film. Marie plucks an oversized violin with her brother Berlioz by her side, while Toulouse features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Joy of Friendship Unit: Lilo and Stitch from Lilo & Stitch lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. They are followed by puppet versions of Nemo and Gill from Disney and Pixar film Finding Nemo. Marlin and Dory appear in the mouth of Nigel on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous bicycle, which Jessie and Rex sit in the basket of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Wish Unit: Based on the 1992 animated film Aladdin. Genie's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized camel. He is followed by a number of genies and spirits. Prince Ali, Princess Jasmine and their pages are carried by Abu, as transformed into an elephant. They are followed by a small band of Arabian-dressed dancers. *Beauty Unit: Presenting the Disney Princesses and Disney Fairies. Rapunzel from Tangled appears first on Maximus with a pink mane. She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Mysterious Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. In the vein of the previous horse and camel floats, Alice rides the butterfly version of her film's curious Caterpillar. The Mad Hatter and a number of tea party guests follow her; the hatter pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of himself and the March Hare. The King of Hearts leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Queen of Hearts, her playing card subjects, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. *Dream Unit: Based on the 1977 and 2011 animated films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit kicks off the unit aboard a pink and yellow Woozles. A large bandleader Heffalumps leads a small procession of honeybee dancers. Tigger and Winnie the Pooh ride atop honey jars overflowing with Pooh's favorite snack, while stationary versions of Piglet and Eeyore float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. This is followed by the NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float. La Ronde Happiness is Here Parade premiered on May 31, 2016 La Ronde Montreal. This version of the parade will utilize over Ride and Toys. The parade includes Disney, Warner Bros and more characters throughout the years. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Happiness is Here Parade. It includes eight major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones, others simply featuring acrobatic designs relating to music. Parade Unit *Opening: Roger Rabbit leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. Caillou and the friends from Caillou pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Mouline from 1, 2, 3... Géant! leads a magical train over a piano, with Tweety and Sylvester as passengers. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Princess Beauty rise into the air to perform tricks. Other characters featured in this unit include Pierrick, Jade, Samuel and Alexis, characters from Pinocchio, Looney Tunes, The Peanuts, Festival of Family Classics, Les Clowns du Carrousel, Alice In Wonderland and Dumbo. *An American Tail Unit: Based on the 1986 and 1991 animated film. Fievel Mousekewitz plucks an oversized Digit with her Tanya Mousekewitz by her side, while Tony Toponi, features on the back. A Giant Mouse of Minsk is the major feature of this float. *Friends Unit: Fred and Barney from The Flintstones lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Dinosaurs. They are followed by puppet versions of Petrie from The Land Before Time. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike in the Tree Star on a float similar to the Dark Dreams float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World the next float. The Tom and Jerry The Movie conclude the unit aboard their own float; Ferdinand and Droopy pedal an enormous bicycle, which Alleycats sit in the basket of, while Tom, Jerry, Captain Kiddie and Squawk dance atop a "amusement park" Ride behind them. *Fun Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven. Anne-Marie's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized Grand Chawhee. He is followed by a number of clock. Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford and their pages are carried by and attached to the float are clock. They are followed by a small band of Mardi Gras-dressed dancers. During the show stop, Clock rises into the air on a float similar to the Ratatouille float of Pixar Play Parade. *Bubble Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Prince Eric lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. During the show stop, Ursula rises into the air on a float similar to the Dreams of the Deep float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World. *Beauty Unit: Presenting the Disney Princesses and Disney Fairies. Anna and Elsa from Frozen appears first on Sven with a pink mane. She is followed by the Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Fantasy Unit: Based on the 1994 animated film Thumbelina. Thumbelina rides the bumblebee. The Grundel, Mozo and Gringo a number of boat shows guests follow her; the toad pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Hero. Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Mrs. Toad The Women Bee climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics Gnatty, Li'l Bee and Baby Bug her playing bugs subjects, and Berkeley Beetle. *Dream Unit: Based on the 1995 animated films The Pebble and the Penguin, Marina kicks off the unit aboard a leopard seal. A large bandleader Tika leads a small procession of Ice dancers. Rocko and Hubie ride atop Snow overflowing with Pebble's favorite snackon a float similar to the Dreams of a Bright Tomorrow float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World, while stationary versions of McCallister and Chubby float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Tweety and Sylvester on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Minnie and Mickey Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Bugs Bunny, and similar giant dolls of Duffy and Porky wave goodbye to the guests. The parade concludes with the Mcdonald sponsor float, which is a redressed version of the float from "Fantasmic". Songs Featured *Background Music: **''Happiness is Here 30th Anniversary Theme Song'' (adapted version) *Show Stop song: **Tokyo Disneyland version: "Tokyo Disneyland Theme Song"/ "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Heigh Ho" / "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" / "You Can Fly!" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Come Again (Come On In)" / "Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "If I Didn't Have You" / "Following the Leader" / "It's a Small World" / "Be out Guest" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Tokyo Disneyland Theme Song" (reprise) **La Ronde version: "Celebration (Kool & the Gang song)" *Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT' ***Tokyo Disneyland version: "Whistle While You Work" / "Casey Junior" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / " I've Got No Strings" ***La Ronde version: "The Unbirthday Song" / "Merrily We Roll Along" / "Casey Junior" / "Tweety's My Name" / "Il faut que je bouge" / "I've Got No Strings" **'THE ARISTOCATS (Tokyo Disneyland version)' ***''"Scales and Arpeggios"'' / "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" **'AN AMERICAN TAIL UNIT (La Ronde version)' ***''"Somewhere Out There"'' / "There Are No Cats in America" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***Tokyo Disneyland version:'' "Jellyfish Forest"'' ***Tokyo Disneyland version: "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "We Belong Together" ***La Ronde version: "The Great Migration" / "If We Hold on Together" ***La Ronde version: "Friends to the End" / "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" ''/ ''"I've Done It All" **'ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN UNIT (La Ronde version)' ***''"You Can’t Keep A Good Dog Down"'' / "Let’s Make Music Together" / "Soon You’ll Come Home" **'ALADDIN UNIT (Tokyo Disneyland version)' ***''"Arabian Nights"'' / "One Jump Ahead" / "Prince Ali" / "A Whole New World" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT (La Ronde version)' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***Tokyo Disneyland version: "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" ***La Ronde version: "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT (Tokyo Disneyland version)' ***''"March of the Cards"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I'm Late" / "Alice in Wonderland" **'THUMBELINA UNIT (La Ronde version)' ***''"Let Me Be Your Wings"'' / "On the Road" / "Marry the Mole" / "Soon" **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT (Tokyo Disneyland version)' ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" **'THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN UNIT (La Ronde version)' ***''"Now and Forever"'' / "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" / "The Good Ship Misery" **'FINALE UNIT' ***Tokyo Disneyland version: "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" ***La Ronde version: "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parade characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Finding Nemo Parade characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:La Ronde entertainment Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Salmigondis characters Category:Festival of Family Classics characters Category:Les Clowns du Carrousel characters Category:Caillou characters Category:An American Tail characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Thumbelina characters Category:The Pebble and the Penguin characters Category:Song of the South characters